


Rub A Little Dirt In It

by Anthropasaurus



Series: Only You [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, I had a 'what if' thought and this is the result, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Annorexia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, OC has it bad for Jacob, OC is a cheeky shit, Rough Sex, Soft Jacob Seed, also second time writing smut...and uhh, lowkey quite proud of it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthropasaurus/pseuds/Anthropasaurus
Summary: "I have an alternative suggestion to what you're wanting me to do." Ellie took a step towards Jacob as he approached.'You're not talkin' your way out of this.""Wouldn't dream of it...merely suggesting an alternative...that I feel you'll find agreeable." Ellie paused, waiting for him to either shut her down before she said anything or let her continue. When he gave her an expectant look, Ellie did a small bounce, watching his eyes glance down at her chest."I fight you instead."Jacob hummed thoughtfully, hooking his finger into the low neckline of her shirt. He ran his finger along the collar, tugging on it lightly. Ellie bit back a whimper, clutching her hands in a white knuckle grip. He tugged again, yanking her forward. She stumbled, leaving a hairsbreadth between them."You will lose.""Maybe," she said quietly, biting her lip. "Maybe not...I did learn quite a few things working for The Sokolov Crime Mob.""I won't go easy on you.""I'd be disappointed if you did."((Ellie dances the line of 'too far' with Jacob, getting exactly what she wanted, and soft moment after. ))
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Character(s), Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Only You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907767
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Rub A Little Dirt In It

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project my friend and I are working on(mostly her, since it's her canon lol). You can read hers [ here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211434/chapters/61107715) I'm [cornfedcrypitd](https://cornfedcryptid.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"Do wha-?" Ellie’s head snapped around to Jacob. It had been a couple of weeks since she ran into him at the mechanic's shop. She had spent the days with him, mostly cleaning and repairing different parts of the manor and surrounding grounds. Once he learned she knew her way around electrical wiring, Jacob had her repairing all the sketchy wiring that had fallen into disrepair. 

"You heard me, Pup."

_ Pup.  _

Again he called her that, and again she felt a familiar heat rushing through her. She'd put money on him figuring out what his voice and cadence did to her within the first few days. Ellie wasn't exactly subtle, and didn't care to be. Playing coy with Jacob would have the opposite effect. She learned that the hard way on her eighteenth birthday. Though if she were honest, she enjoyed learning the hard way just as much. 

"Oh I definitely heard you, trust me," Ellie snorted. "I just don't see why...I'm not part of Joseph’s flock. Shit I haven't been to church in ten years."

"I've seen you watchin’ them."

"Kinda hard to ignore the grunting and growling as they swing their fists like buncha rednecks in a bar fight."

Jacob huffed a laugh as he crowded Ellie against the wall. A quick glance showed they were alone, and Ellie's heart started to race in anticipation. 

"I know what you're thinkin'. Why would I reward you for not doing what I asked?"

"Oh...shit," Ellie muttered, her body instinctively arching towards him. "You're not playin' fair."

"As you say 'I'm using my resources to my advantage.'" Jacob leaned down, his warm breath ghosting across her skin. 

"Cheeky shit."

"Last time I'm askin', Pup. Then I start tellin'."

Ellie opened her mouth, thinking she was going to continue to push back. But the voice in the back of her head gave her pause. Jacob's speech...mantra as it were, played over and over in her head. He never called her one of the weak, but neither did she think he considered her one of the strong. But she wouldn't know unless she fought them. Unless she submitted to the trials he seemed to want to put her through. For what, she had no idea. But if she were truly honest, it wasn't just the need to impress Jacob that drove her. It was her own burning curiosity. 

"Is it really a fair fight though?" She asked instead. "I can fight, shoot...shit I can make a bomb out of most normal household products."

"Then it shouldn't be a challenge."

"Fine. But don't blame me if more than egos are bruised." Ellie brushed past him, stretching her arms above her head. It had been a while since she lived in NYC and truly had to fight. What she did in that bar in New Orleans or with her ex's side piece didn't count, she had been significantly less sober those times. Jacob had less than a dozen fully trained men, which meant one of two things, either the fight would be over quickly or it would be considerably harder because they had more training. Unless he thought to pit her against the wave of new recruits, to weed out the weak. An image of Jacob, chest heaving and that focused predatory look in his eye sent an involuntary shiver through her. It set off a light-bulb in her. She bit back an amused smirk, knowing it wouldn't be too difficult to convince him. 

"If they lose, it's because they are weak."

Ellie paused, looking over her shoulder at him. "Or because the skill level is different...that doesn't make them weak, just me at an advantage."

"Move, Pup," Jacob growled, his patience wearing thin. 

"I'm going. I'm going...question though, why are you calling me Pup all of a sudden...you into pet play?" 

Jacob growled causing Ellie to laugh and dart ahead to the main room. She knew she was toying the fine line of 'too far' with him. It was a line she found quick within the first few days of staying there, and something she liked pushing over and over. She knew he knew what she was doing, could tell from the gleam in his eye when she taunted him up to the point of  _ enough _ . Ellie didn't think anyone ever tried to push, probably too busy casting him aside for someone else when he didn't fit the mold, when his walls looked insurmountable, his countenance bordering hostile. As the days progressed, she was able to push the line a little more. Jacob could have easily stopped it, put her in her place, sent her on her way. But once he realized what was going on, it seemed to Ellie he relished in her provocations, fed into it even. And what he did each night, and sometimes during the day, certainly didn't dissuade her from continuing.

She slid to a stop in the large entryway. It had been set up as a makeshift sparring ring, until whatever Jacob had planned could be built outside. Ellie had stopped at the edge of the ring and spun around to face Jacob, with her hands clasped behind her back. 

"I have an alternative suggestion to what you're wanting me to do." Ellie took a step towards Jacob as he approached. 

'You're not talkin' your way out of this."

"Wouldn't dream of it...merely suggesting an alternative...that I feel you'll find agreeable." Ellie paused, waiting for him to either shut her down before she said anything or let her continue. When he gave her an expectant look, Ellie did a small bounce, watching his eyes glance down at her chest. 

"I fight you instead."

Jacob hummed thoughtfully, hooking his finger into the low neckline of her shirt. He ran his finger along the collar, tugging on it lightly. Ellie bit back a whimper, clutching her hands in a white knuckle grip. He tugged again, yanking her forward. She stumbled, leaving a hairsbreadth between them. 

"You will lose."

"Maybe," she said quietly, biting her lip. "Maybe not...I did learn quite a few things working for The Sokolov Crime Mob."

"I won't go easy on you."

"I'd be disappointed if you did." 

Ellie stepped back, Jacob's finger releasing her shirt. She shrugged off her flannel, opting to just wear the threadbare tee she had converted into a crop top. The less Jacob had to grab the better. She checked the knot under her left breast, making sure she wouldn't give any of his men an accidental peep show. Once in the middle of the ring, she tied her hair up in a ponytail, waiting for him to join her. 

He shed his jacket, tucking his dog tags into his shirt. A tinge of excitement ran down her spine, making her jittery. Ellie knew Jacob could tell she was up to something, there was a questioning gaze behind the coldness of his stare. But she knew he didn't have the slightest clue. 

"Not too late to choose the trials instead." 

"Nah," she shrugged. "This'll be more fun."

He dropped into stance, all amusement gone. In front of her was the Jacob she saw lurking behind his eyes each time he talked to a new recruit. If she didn't know the Jacob that only came out in the cover of darkness, the scant few moments before she fell asleep, Ellie knew she'd be terrified. 

She slid her foot back and raised her fists, ready for his attack. It didn't take long. Within seconds Jacob charged forward with surprising speed, Ellie barely dodging out of the way in time. She swung a punch, thinking she could land a quick hit before she needed to put distance between them. But he was quicker, moving his arm just in time to deflect her hit. 

Back and forth they went, him closing the distance and Ellie keeping just out of reach. For a split second she thought she had lost when he caught her foot after she misjudged the distance, her kick falling just short. He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her across the ring. Ellie fell flat on her back, smacking her head on the tile floor. She rolled to the side, spitting out a mouthful of blood from biting her tongue and scrambled to her feet. 

Her opening finally came when Jacob's step faltered, the toe of his boot caught on a loose tile. Ellie rushed forward before he could recover, and kicked him with the top of her foot. She knew before she even landed the kick she was going to regret it, and shouldn't have done it. It was a low blow aiming for someone’s kidneys. But if Jacob wasn't going to hold back, neither was she. He staggered a few steps, his pained groan echoing off the walls. Ellie paused, a large shit-eating grin on her face while she waited for him to straighten. After almost a minute of silence, she opened her mouth to speak. 

"What was tha-" Ellie's mouth snapped shut when Jacob's gaze snapped up to hers. If she thought his gaze from before was murderous, the look he leveled towards her was worse...much worse. A twinge of fear ran through her for a split second. But in its wake a burning desire to see just what Jacob would do when pushed too far. She let out a small sound, knowing full well her face wasn't hiding anything. In the span of a few seconds, she watched the subtle shifts in his expression as he worked out what was going on in her head. Ellie knew he knew when a predatory smirk softened his glare a minute fraction. But not enough to put her at ease.

"Run," Jacob growled so low Ellie was surprised she understood. 

She didn't think, just turned and ran deeper into the manor, the sound of Jacob close on her heels. But she had her size working in her favor once she reached the hallways. Jacob had to lose speed to make the twists and turns. She reached a side door and burst through, knowing going outside would give him the advantage. But she didn't want any of his men around or able to hear them once he caught her. She sprinted through the yard and out the main gate. Her lungs were burning in the frigid evening air. But it paled in comparison to the white hot desire that only seemed to grow the farther from the manor they got. 

Ellie chanced a glance back, her steps faltering when she didn't see Jacob. Either she had truly given him the slip, which she highly doubted, or she was horrendously wrong in what she thought was going to happen. If the latter proved to be true, Ellie found herself almost scared at the thought of what he would do...could do.

Something grabbed and tossed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Jacob was on her in an instant, straddling her legs as he grabbed the waistline of her pants and yanked them and her panties down around her knees. 

Jacob's teeth sunk into the meat of Ellie's shoulder as one of his hands fumbled with his pants, the other pinning her hips to the ground. Ellie let out a strangled sound, struggling to breathe. She pushed back into him, arching her back when she felt his length on the cleft of her ass. 

"I won't be gentle," he growled into her ear. 

She nodded, the whine she let out sounded guttural and pained as she continued to struggle to breathe. He lined the tip up at her entrance, barely giving her enough time to adjust before he slammed in full-force. Ellie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a strangled yelp. The pace he set was brutal, seemingly set on fucking her into the ground. She pressed her forehead into the dirt, clawing at the grass around her head as she tried to anchor herself. 

"Fuck," Jacob growled ruggedly. 

Ellie whimpered, her hips writhing, trying to push back into him, to change the angle so he would hit her g-spot. His hands clamped down on her hips hard enough to bruise, blunt nails digging crescents into her skin. With a small yank, he adjusted her hips, pounding down instead of in. The heavy  _ slap slap slap _ of skin punctuated the moans and growls that echoed through the forest. Dimly, Ellie was aware his men most likely heard every moan, every vulgar squelch, every dirty thing Jacob growled in her ear. But she didn't care. Ellie was getting fucked within an inch of her life, and all she could focus on was the orgasm that snuck up and shot through her. Jacob growled, picking up speed as her walls clenched around him. The aftershocks rippled through her, robbing her of any coherent thought, except the thickness of him stretching her and each thrust of his hips bordering on painful. Another started to build in the aftershocks, Ellie content to simmer in it while she tried to catch her breath. 

"M'gonna cum," Jacob gritted. "How...how close?"

Ellie snaked a hand down between her and the ground to furiously rub at her clit, pressing her ass back against him. Her voice was gone, and each thrust pushing what little air she could breathe out. All rational thought left her head, except the need to cum and to feel him cum in her. She came with a low whimper, her entire body spasming below him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back, pinning her hand beneath her as her back bowed. His rhythm started to falter as he bit along Ellie's neck and jaw. Another smaller orgasm rolled over her, in the wake of the other, the force of Jacob's thrusts rubbing her clit against her hand. She tried to squirm away, the over-stimulation becoming painful. He finally came with a low groan, his thrusts slowing to a stop. 

She lay on the ground, gasping in lungfuls of air. Jacob lifted himself off of her, his arms trembling slightly, before rolling off onto his back. He looked up at the canopy, equally dazed as she. After a few minutes, Jacob reached out, his hand smacking down on her bare ass cheek. Ellie flinched and whimpered, completely spent and unable to move. He didn't raise it and hit her again. Only grabbed it, giving it an almost affectionate squeeze. Ellie huffed a laugh, and turned her head to look at him. His other hand was resting on his chest, brows furrowed as if thinking of something important. 

"Stay."

"Hmm?" Ellie felt well and truly fucked. How he was able to talk, she had no idea. All she wanted to do was remove the rock cutting into her hip and sleep for the next week. 

"I could use someone like you."

"I don't do religious doomsday cults," she muttered after a time. "I'm just the daughter of a Russian gangster and a pageant queen…not exactly soldier material."

"You're not weak."

"Why Jacob Seed," she panted, finally able to catch her breath. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

A ghost of a grin was hidden behind his beard, a matching one on Ellie's face. "I need someone I can trust...who can fight...hunt."

Ellie's heart sank when she realized she didn't feel elated that he finally asked what she had hoped he would. Jacob asked her to stay, the one thing she wanted. But now that he did, the voice in the back of her head said it was only going to get worse. That in saving his last shreds of humanity she would lose hers. The only thing that kept her from listening to the voice was the roughness of his palm against her skin as he seemed to play with her flank, and the him that lay in bed with her after sex, before going back to his own once she fell asleep. 

"I...don't know, Jacob," Ellie said quietly. "This whole Collapse thing your brother said God told him about...it's just…it feels wrong."

"What if he's right?" His grip on her ass tightened, mirroring the defensive edge to his voice. "You've seen the news Ellie."

"I have...but why the need for guns...soldiers, if this is the will of God?"

"Jacob...sir?" 

One of Jacob's soldiers called out a safe distance away, no doubt having heard the noises Ellie had made. She both cursed and welcomed the interruption, their conversation had gone south at an increasing rate to her dismay. Without the interruption she was afraid it would have ended in her getting in her car and never seeing him again. A thought that sent a painful stab through her.

"What is it?" 

"It's the Father...he's here."

A heavy silence settled over the forest, Ellie watched Jacob all but shut the door in her face. He stuffed himself back into his pants and stood, keeping his back turned to Ellie. There was a pause, before he cleared his throat and looked back at her. 

"I'm headin' back."

He left before Ellie could say anything. But there wasn't anything she could say that wouldn't sound wrong. It was almost as if he was resigned to her leaving. But from what she had said, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her. Yet it still did, and stung more than she was willing to admit. She pulled her pants up, brushing off the dirt and debris on her clothes. What dirt and grass stains remained were barely visible on the dark colors of her clothes. It was the marks Jacob left on her neck and shoulders that would be harder to hide, if she were the type that hid them.

Ellie would have stayed in the woods until Joseph left, something in her gut saying she needed to stay away from him. But she was upset, her gut feeling be damned. She slipped in through the front gate, making a beeline for the front door. At a glance Ellie didn't see or hear either of them, which meant they were inside. If she was lucky, they'd be in Jacob's office with the door closed.

It wasn't until she was halfway down the hall of the third floor that she heard any signs of the two. Their voices were muffled behind his closed door. But whatever it was, Ellie could tell Jacob was unhappy about it. She barely reached her door before one of Joseph’s flock came jogging down the hall towards her. 

"Are you Ellie?" 

"Depends. Do I owe you money?"

"What?" The young woman balked. "N-no…one of Jacob's hunters sent me up here. There was a short-circuit in the PA system and a small fire."

Ellie groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "How bad is it?"

"They didn't say."

"Which means it's a smoldering mess...should have known those fucking rednecks would break something," Ellie grumbled. She motioned for the woman to walk ahead of her, pausing long enough to grab the tools she left scattered about where she was working earlier that day. 

Outside tendrils of smoke curled up in the evening autumn air. The smell of burnt plastic assaulted her nose, and made her grimace. It wasn't a good sign. She rounded the corner, a small crowd of Jacob's hunters blocking her view.

"What happened?" She elbowed her way through them, several scattering the second she spoke.

"I don't know. We turned on the flood lights, so we could see the cages… something popped, and five minutes later smoke was coming out."

"Y'all didn't think the poppin' noise was maybe an indication to turn the shit off?" 

One of the newer recruits stepped forward into Ellie's space. He wasn't much younger than her, and a head taller. She knew what he was trying to do. It was a common occurrence for her while she worked for The Sokolov Family. Her short stature always made it harder for her to intimidate people. But her uncle helped her learn ways to use that to her advantage, and she was fucking good at it. Loved it. 

"If you did your job, instead of opening your legs to Jacob-"

"Alright, Imma cut you off right there," Ellie sighed, clearly done with the conversation. "This intimidation thing you're trying...ain't gonna work. I've skinned men alive who were scarier than you. You and your 'little big man' complex need to get the fuck out of my face, so I can fix this shit."

The man raised his fist, as if he was about to hit her. Ellie looked up at it and scoffed, dropping the toolbox at her feet. 

"Careful little lamb. I've killed men for less."

There was a brief pause in his actions, as if he saw something in Ellie's face. It was just enough time for her to strike. She struck his throat with the flat of her palm, rendering him mute. While he coughed and sputtered, clutching his throat, she grabbed his jacket and yanked his torso down while she brought her knee up. There was a familiar and satisfying  _ crack _ as she broke his nose. He stumbled forward, crashing to his knees, blood gushing between his fingers. 

"I told you to leave," she sighed, plucking the joint out of her pocket and lightning it. "Next time, listen to what I fuckin' say...now run along little lamb, before I break something else."

Another of the hunters flashed her a wary look before helping the man up. Within seconds she was all alone. Ellie sucked in a deep drag, her eyes closing as smoke bellowed out of her nose. She stood silent and still for a few minutes, with only the crackling sound of the burning joint each time she took a hit.

"And here I was hoping to wash the cum off before it dried," Ellie grumbled under her breath, kicking the toolbox over to the smoking remains. 

She yanked a panel off, tossing the burnt plastic off to the side. With the joint in the corner of her mouth, Ellie crouched down and dug through the inside of the equipment. 

"Well….fuck." 

As she started to pull various pieces out and scatter them about her, Ellie realized the damage wasn't as bad as she initially thought. It was just a matter of finding the source of her problem, and hoping she could make something work with what she had on hand. But from the damage, it appeared the fire had been burning longer than the hunters realized. Ellie was no longer a praying woman, but she still muttered a small one under her breath as she set to work. 

  
  
  


Several hours later, Ellie's entire body felt like a block of stone. Her clothes did little to protect her from the frigid mountain air. The first few hours were the toughest, her body still retaining some of its feeling. But towards the end, she had become numb from the cold. The only thing keeping her hands from being completely useless was the small amount of heat her soldering gun gave off. 

"Pup." 

"You know," Ellie drawled, with a quiet chatter of her teeth. She kept her attention on what she was doing in front of her, trying to ignore the heat Jacob gave off right behind her. "Bombs and PA systems are two completely different things…I didn't know if you knew that."

"How long have you been out here?" Jacob asked, ignoring Ellie's subtle taunt. 

"Not long after...well, you know," she snorted. 

"That was six hours ago."

"You know what they say...time flies when you're havin' fun." 

She felt more that heard Jacob's exasperated sigh.

"If you're going to stand there and be judgey while I fix this, then you can at least hold the flashlight." 

Ellie held it up, waving it around slightly for him to grab. His warm, calloused hand close around hers, his other plucking the flashlight from her grasp. He clicked it off, tossing it into the tool box. Ellie opened her mouth to complain, but squawked when Jacob yanked her up by the hand he still held. She stumbled, his other hand coming to rest on her waist preventing her from falling on her face. His hand slid across her skin, lighting a fire in its wake. Just a simple touch and the cold that had seeped into her very being was being chased away. 

With a push, Jacob steered her towards the direction of the manor. Because she was no longer hunched over, Ellie started to realize how cold she was. She hugged her arms around herself, willing her stiff legs to move at a faster pace. But the combination of fighting, fleeing, and fucking all before doing her own imitation of a Slav squat for several hours, left her body almost too stiff to move. It was only her drive to flee the awkwardness between them that kept her moving up the three flights of stairs. The silence continued to stretch, and Ellie could feel what was left unspoken start to fester between them. But she also didn't want to address it, at least in her current state. She ducked into his room when they reached the third floor, preferring to use his shower over the communal bathroom. 

Ellie reasoned if he didn't want her to use his, he would have unceremoniously kicked her out as she crossed the threshold. Her clothes and dirty boots were discarded in a pile by the doorway while she waited for the water to heat. Jacob's back was to her, whatever was on his desk occupying his full attention. She almost called out to him to come shower too, knowing he hadn't from the dirty clothes he still wore. But the words lodged in her throat before she could even take a breath. With a small shake of her head, to try and clear the turbulent thoughts, Ellie stepped into the water. A low groan echoed in the tiled room, the water breathing life back into Ellie's stiff body. She stood under the shower-head, letting the water pressure do most of the work for her. 

“You’re wastin’ water.”

“Only the water that’s hot. I’ll leave the cold alone.” Ellie smirked, cracking open an eye. 

Jacob leaned against the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. His gaze traveled the length of her body, as if seeing it wholly nude for the first time. Which as his gaze traveled, Ellie realized it was. The last time he truly looked at her naked in some semblance of light was in his shitty apartment on Post. Back then she had been incredibly skinny, toying that fine line of an eating disorder thanks to her mother's 'pigs don't win pageants' mantra. She had put on weight since then. Her waifish figure now muscular and luscious. She thanked whatever God that was listening when she finally got bigger tits, and thicker thighs and ass. 

His gaze finally settled on the giant outline of a flower tattoo that took up the whole of the left butt cheek, part of her thigh, and extended up her hip. Ellie knew what he was looking at, the thin little scars plainly visible if a person knew they were there, in between the flowing black lines, of the petals and leaves. Same as back then, she felt overwhelming shame when Jacob looked at them.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Ellie muttered, shifting so the scars were out of sight. She crossed her arms, hiding the ones on her arms too. It was something she had only ever talked about with him. Not even Mike listened or wanted to know. 

“I know. Now quit wastin’ the hot water. If I have to take a cold shower, you’re sleeping outside.”

Ellie snorted and stepped out of the warmth of the water to him. She swayed towards him at the last step, her body pressing against his. Instantly his hands came up, settling on her hips. Several seconds ticked by, Ellie enjoying the calming anchor Jacob had quickly become. Jacob's grip on her hips loosened as Ellie rose up onto her toes to kiss him on the nose. The tension from earlier was still present. But like the dirt and cold that was washed away, Ellie felt it start to fade. She dropped to her knees, reaching for the laces of his boots. 

"What're you doin'?"

"Conserving water...off with your clothes, Mountain Man."

Jacob snorted, complying with her order after several seconds. His dirty clothes joined her pile in short order. Ellie straightened and steered him towards the water. Almost instantaneously, he relaxed when the hot water hit his skin. She reached around him, grabbing a washcloth and military grade soap. 

"You really need better soap...maybe something with aloe or coconut oil...lotion would also be a good idea."

Jacob grunted, pinching Ellie's flank when she snorted. Silence fell again, Ellie watching Jacob's eyes flutter closed as she washed the dirt and sweat off. She was almost shocked at how tense his entire body was. But as her hands moved across his skin, massaging the stiff muscles, she felt it become almost putty under her touch. Her heart ached for him, wondering how long it had been since someone took the time to take care of him, like he did everyone else. It made it harder to discern which conflicting thought she needed to listen to. Her head and her heart weren't on the same page. But it never was with Jacob Seed. She could never forget the man she saw in that dingy apartment, with the uncomfortable mattress on the floor. It was almost night and day compared to the one in front of her. There were times in the past ten years she wondered what would have happened if she had stayed. But she was a child back then, despite her ID saying she was an adult. She needed to go to New York.

"You know," Ellie mused, as she lathered the soap in her hands. She pressed her body against him, reaching up to shampoo his hair, letting out a content sigh when one of his hands grabbed her ass. "You're the only person who's been able to see past my bullshit...even back then…and sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I didn't get out of your truck at the bus station."

Jacob's body tensed just a fraction of a second against Ellie, telling her he most likely thought the same thing at least once. "But I was still a kid in a lotta ways. Plus if I stayed I'd have never learned half the shit I did...and well, pretty sure that's the thing that's makin' you think of offerin' me this  _ job _ ," Ellie smirked, pulling a soapy hand back far enough for air quotes in front of his face. 

"You're stayin'?"

The quickly disguised hopeful look in his face tugged at Ellie. She schooled her features, her telltale shit-eating grin in place. 

"I reckon' a couple things...one...hold on, close your eyes so I can rinse the soap out…okay...one." Ellie paused, letting Jacob almost manhandle her to stand under the water, while he started to wash her. "Oh careful Mountain Man...shower is slippery," Ellie gasped as his hand with the washcloth dipped between her thighs. 

"Keep talkin'."

"If you'd quit distractin' me I'd be able to finish a thought for once…God damn. I don't know what I'd do if you were the chatty type."

Jacob growled, pinching one of her nipples. 

"Like I said," she whined. "Distractin' me…but back to one, if you'll be so kind as to let me finish," she admonished, lightly smacking his hand away. "If the Collapse is in fact comin', best to stick with the people that predicted it comin' ahead of time...two...which is the most important to me, you need someone to watch your back for once."

Jacob hummed thoughtfully, whatever he was truly thinking hidden behind a neutral mask. "It won't be easy, Pup. You've a long way to go before you're ready."

"Perhaps…or you just haven't seen all that I can do."

"I saw what you did to one of my Hunters."

"I warned him," she shrugged, her gaze flicking away for a split second. "I told the little lamb to run along, that I've skinned men alive who were scarier than him. It's not on me that he didn't heed my warnings."

"Hmm," he hummed. "You gonna follow my orders without question?"

"Nope," she smiled, making the ‘p’ pop. "You wouldn't have asked me if you needed someone to blindly follow orders. You'd have molded one of the Hunters outside."

"You sure about that?" 

"Oh I'm very sure," Ellie smirked. 

Jacob growled, dropping the washcloth and crowding her back against the wall. "I can make you listen to whatever I say."

"You could try." Ellie gasped, feeling Jacob's stiffening member twitch against her stomach. "But a thorough fucking only lasts so long, Mountain Man."

Jacob's teeth skimmed along her neck and shoulders, nipping at the marks he left behind earlier. Ellie felt all coherent thoughts leave her when he dipped a finger into her slit, and felt how wet she was after a simple conversation. As much as she wanted to let him continue, Ellie wanted to get the last remaining thought out before she completely forgot. 

"Just because I'll question or disagree with what I'm sure will be plenty of things, don't doubt my loyalty to you." She pushed him back far enough so she could look him in the eye. "I ain't stayin' cuz of the Collapse or to join your brother's cult...I'm stayin' cuz of you Jacob Seed."


End file.
